Vampire Roy
by catlove3131
Summary: -Discontinued-Roy gets attack by this woman. Now he is not feeling like himself. Strange things begin to happen to Roy. What did this woman do to him? What does this woman have in store for Roy? Roy can only guess as his world crumbles at his feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to my new fanfiction. Yay! I am so excited. Anyway just to let you know that I'm not that great with spelling and grammar. Sorry about that. If you find my spelling and grammar really bad then just tell me and I'll fix it as best as I can. Please tell me if Roy is being OOC. Once you're done reading this chapter can you please leave me a review telling me if this book is good? Thanks now with that out-of-the-way go and read my new book.**

Gray clouds cover the once nice blue sky. It looks like it was just about to start pouring rain. It was around one in the afternoon. Roy was sitting in his private office signing paperwork. The one thing he hated more in this world than anything else. There was a knock at his office door.

_Hopefully it isn't the lieutenant with more paperwork_. Roy thought sarcastically though he knew that would never happen.

"Come in". Roy said in a strong and firm voice.

The door opens to show Hawkeye.

"Sir there's someone that wants to talk to you". Hawkeye said.

Roy was confused he didn't know that someone was coming to see him. He wondered who it could be.

"Send them in". Roy said not showing his confusion.

"Yes sir". Hawkeye said with a nod.

Hawkeye walked out of the office a few seconds later a woman came in. Hawkeye close the office door so that it was just Roy and the woman. The woman had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a red long sleeve top and a black skirt. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi my name is Katherine". Katherine said.

She was now walking up to his desk.

"What do you need Katherine". Roy said.

Roy wanted to know why she was here. Katherine was now standing in front of his desk. She still had her sweet smile on. Roy noticed something he looked up to her eyes. Her blue eyes were now a very light purple.

"I asked what you need". Roy said in a serious voice.

He slowly moved his hands to his drawer where he kept his special gloves.

_This woman had to be nuts if she is going to try something._ Roy thought.

"You"! Katherine said.

Her sweet smile turning into sinister one and her eyes turned red. Roy opens the drawer but before he could grade his gloves both of his hands were pull behind his back. Roy tries to move them but Katherine pinned them in place. Katherine leaned in. Roy could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"I don't think you should do that". Katherine said in a whisper.

In one swift movement Roy was no longer in his chair at his desk but he was now pinned to the wall with his hands pinned straight up above his head.

_How did she do that?_ Roy thought.

Katherine was pinning Roy to the wall with only one hand she took her free hand and grip Roy's chin so that he was now looking in to her crimson eyes.

"Once I let go of your arms you will put them to your side and you will not move". Katherine said in strict and sweet voice.

Roy didn't know why she was telling him this. Once his arms are free then he would punch her and grab his gloves. Katherine let's go Roy's arms and his arms felt to his side just like with Katherine told him to do. Katherine's hand was no longer on his chin but was now pulling up one of her sleeves.

Roy try to move his hands so that he could punch her but his hands won't move.

_What the hell why can't I move my hands._ Roy thought.

Roy tried to move one of his feet but they wouldn't move that as well.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I move"? Roy growled out.

Katherine sighed "I hate it when I forget to tell you to shut the hell up". Katherine said in an annoyed voice.

Katherine bites her wrist. A couple of seconds later she pulls her wrist out of her mouth. Her wrist was dripping blood.

"What are"...?

Before Roy could finish his sentence Katherine put her wrist into Roy's mouth. Roy tried to move his head so that he could somehow get Katherine's wrist out of his mouth but he couldn't. Roy could feel the warm blood in his mouth. Roy began to spit it out. Blood was dripping down his chin. Katherine sighed again.

"I hate it when you humans don't just drink my blood". Katherine said.

She looked Roy into his eyes.

"Drink my blood". Katherine said.

Roy had no choice. He stopped spitting out the blood and began to drink. Roy could feel the warm blood going down his throat. The iron taste of the blood made him want to throw up but he keeps drinking. Katherine slowly pulls her wrist out of Roy's mouth. Roy was relieved that, that was all over but he still had his guard up. The second that he was able to move his hands all of this would be over and Katherine would be put into jail. Katherine leaned in. She was now inches from Roy's neck.

"This will be all over soon. Once you wake up everything you know will question. Your humanity, your friends, your life as you know it will crumble at your feet. Don't be afraid. Except what is happening and everything will be okay". Katherine whispered.

Roy was confused. What did she mean by that? What was she planning to do? There was a pain in his neck. In corner of Roy's eyes Roy could see Katherine biting his neck. Roy let out a scream. Roy scream was cut off by Katherine's hand covering Roy mouth. Katherine kept drinking Roy's blood. Roy became dizzy and his strength was fading. The office door sowed open. Hawkeye was standing there pointing a gun at Katherine. The pain in his neck faded and Roy slid down the office wall until he was met with the cold hard floor. Roy could hear Hawkeye shooting her gun. There was a crash as if something broke. There was yelling but all the sounds were muffled and they sounded far away. Darkness started to consume Roy's vision. Roy fell unconscious.

**Yay! My first chapter is done. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I love vampires. I think they're cool I also love Fullmetal alchemist. I've watched it a million times and I still like it. Please tell me what you think about this book. Thanks till next time~ bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows. It means a lot to know that people are interested in my book. Thank you. There is much to report on my life. My life is pretty normal. I go to school, hang out with friends, DO HOMEWORK. Sorry I just hate it. It takes up all my time but what really bugs me is when the teacher gives you homework but it isn't for marks. ~ sighs~ sorry about that now onto the chapter~ bye**

**Hawkeye's POV**

Hawkeye was sitting at her desk. It had been 10 minutes since that woman came in to talk to Mustang. Hawkeye had a bad feeling when she first met the woman. Everyone was working. If they didn't Then Hawkeye would give them the look and start pulling out her gun. There was scream that came from Roy's office. Hawkeye jumped out of her seat and pulled out her gun. Hawkeye ran up to the office door and pushed it open as fast as she could. There on the far wall by Roy's desk was the woman. She was pushing Roy up against the wall. Hawkeye couldn't see what she was doing because the woman back was to Hawkeye. It was only a couple seconds later when the woman turned her head while still holding Mustang. Hawkeye could see blood dripping from her mouth. Hawkeye begin to shoot being careful not to shoot Mustang by accident. The woman dropped Roy and dived to the window on the other side of Roy's desk. She broke it and jumped out of the window. Hawkeye was shocked that she jumped out of the window. Hawkeye return gaze to Roy. He was now on the floor. He was pale and she could see blood on his neck. Hawkeye silently pleaded that one of his major arteries wasn't punctured.

"Colonel"! Hawkeye yelled. She began to run up to Roy.

"Colonel"! Hawkeye yelled again.

Hawkeye was now on the floor checking for Roy's pulse. She found his pulse but it was fast and weak. She whipped around her head to look at the office door. Everyone was gathering around the door to see what had happened.

"Someone call an ambulance". Hawkeye called out.

Havoc broken from the group and called an ambulance. In no time an ambulance came and left. Hawkeye was now pacing back-and-forth in the waiting room. She was focusing on what had just happened.

_What just happened? The woman had blood on her face was it from Mustang. Why was blood on her face when it should have been on her hands? Why wasn't the colonel fighting? _There was so many questions that Hawkeye couldn't answer.

The doctor walked into the waiting room. The doctor was an ordinary looking doctor. He had short blond hair and he was wearing glasses. He was quite young.

"How is the colonel"? Hawkeye demanded.

"He had lost a lot of blood but he's going to be fine. He can go home tomorrow". The doctor said in a flat tone. It wasn't showing any emotion. "You can go see him. He is in room #145". The doctor said.

He walked out of the waiting room. Hawkeye walked out of the room and down the hallway she passed a lot of rooms before she got to Roy's room. Hawkeye open the door. The room was small there was a bed in the middle of the room up against the wall. There was a window on the far wall. There were beige curtains on the windows but they were open letting sunlight into the room. Roy was sitting up on the bed and looking at her. There was a machine pumping blood into him beside his bed. The color was returning to Roy's face and He looked better. Hawkeye felt relief warm its way into her heart.

**Roy's POV**

Roy was sitting on the hospital bed. The doctor had just came in and told Roy that he had lost a lot of blood but he should be fine to go home tomorrow. Roy had not had a lot of time to think about what had happened in his office. The door to his room opened and Hawkeye stepped in.

"Sir, how are you feeling"? Hawkeye said showing a little bit of concerned in her voice.

"I'm fine". Roy lied.

His head was pounding. He didn't tell anyone about it because Roy just brushed it off as being a symptom of losing too much blood.

"Sir, what happened in there"? Hawkeye asked.

Roy was looked at Hawkeye. Hawkeye was now beside his bed.

"The woman told me her name was Katherine. She moved really fast and she was strong. She did something to make me not move. She gave me her blood and then she bit me". Roy said still looking at Hawkeye.

"She gave her blood to you and bit you"? Hawkeye repeated with a little bit of shock. "Why would she do that"? Hawkeye asked with her hand on her chin.

Roy wanted to know that too. Roy saw Hawkeye grab a chair that was by the door and sat down beside his bed. Roy and Hawkeye talked for a bit before she had to go. She had to go back to the office to make sure that everyone was on task and not slacking off. Roy shivered at the thought of what would happen if his team wasn't doing their work and Hawkeye came in. Time passed, the sun has gone down and the moon has risen. Roy felt his headache begin to fade. He had a lot of energy and he was not tired. Roy thought that was from being cooped up in this place. It was now 2:30 in the morning. Roy tried to go to sleep but found that he couldn't. He still had a lot of energy. It felt like he could run around the hospital 10 times and still have energy.

_Why do I have so much energy? _Roy thought.

He didn't know why he couldn't get to sleep but it was starting to piss him off. It was around 4 in the morning when Roy finally got to sleep. Roy got up 4 hours later surprisingly he wasn't tired. It felt like he had a 12 hour sleep but in reality he only had four.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Roy thought.

Roy knew that this wasn't a symptom of losing too much blood it was the exact opposite. The doctor came in at 10. The doctor came up to the side of Roy's bed. He was holding a clipboard. He had short blond hair and he was wearing glasses.

"Looks like everything is in order you can go home today. For today you should rest and take it easy. Tomorrow you can get back to work. If you are feeling dizzy or week come and see me". The doctor said.

Roy walks through the hospital. His headache return today but it was much worse than yesterday's. Roy didn't know why his head hurt but he didn't want to worry anyone about it. Roy walked out of the hospital and into the hot sun which only made his headache worse. Roy stumbled his way home. He can hardly move because he felt so weak. Roy opens the door with the little strength he had left. His house was small. It only had one level. Roy flopped down on one of the leather couches. Roy put his arm on his face to try and block out some of the sun that was coming from the window in the room.

_What the hell is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? Why is the sun making me have a headache? _

Roy sighed frustrated and got up from the couch and walk to his bedroom that was located down the hall. Roy walked into the light filled room. He quickly walked up to the window and closes the curtain. The room became very dark and for the first time today Roy could feel his headache begin to fade. Roy sighed with relief. He walked over to his dresser to get change. He passed a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Roy stopped and looked into the mirror. Roy gasped.

_I have no reflection._

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and if you like it then please follow and favourite. Thanks till next time~ bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thank you for all the follows, favourites and review. It means so much to me. Thank you. I don't have a lot to say just go and read this chapter~ bye**

_What the hell. Why isn't my reflection there? _

Roy ran up to his mirror. He stared wide-eyed into the mirror.

_This have to be a trick there's no other way that someone cannot have a reflection. _

The mirror reflected everything in the room except for Roy. Roy waved his hand over the mirror but nothing change.

_I'm probably seeing things. I have been feeling strange. I'll go to bed and then wake up to find that I still have a reflection. _

Roy decided that that was most logical explanation there was but there was a part of Roy that thought otherwise. Roy was still feeling weak and he was tired. Roy went to his dresser and changed into his PJs. Even when he was getting changed his thoughts wandered to the mirror. Roy was scared that he will wake up and he will still have no reflection. Roy got into bed and before long he drifted off to sleep. Roy woke up and looked at the clock that was beside the bed and on the nightstand. 9 PM Roy sighed and flops his head back down on the pillow.

_Damn I didn't think I was sleep that long._

Roy lets his eyes wander to the mirror.

_I guess that I have to see if it really was my imagination. _

Roy got up from his bed and slowly made his way over to the mirror. He walked in front of it. He could feel his heart stop. In the mirror there was still no reflection. Roy looked down to the ground and shook his head. Roy looked back up but there was still no reflection. Roy felt shocked.

_What is going on? What did Katherine do to me?_

Roy knew that the only way that he was going to figure out what is happening was to ask Katherine. Roy hated that idea but it was the only way. Maybe when he finds her she can give his reflection back or at least tell him how to. Roy walked to the kitchen. He realized that he hadn't had anything to eat today but he wasn't really feeling hungry. Roy decided to eat anyway. He made a can of soup. Roy sat down at the kitchen table with his soup and a glass of water. Roy waited for the soup to cool down before he took a spoon full. The soup was tasteless and bland. Roy took a sip of water. Roy all most spitted out the water. The water tasted gross it was like drinking expired milk. Roy stared wide-eyed at the glass of water. He didn't know what to think. First it was the sun and then it was having no reflection and now everything tasted bland or gross.

Roy needs to find Katherine and fast though he didn't really want to. Roy got up from the table and pours the soup and water down the drain. Roy decided that he would get some fresh air. He needs to think about everything that has happened. Roy walks out the door and walks down the sidewalk. Roy walks for some time. His thoughts went in circles but Roy couldn't think of any explanation as to why this is happening to him. He also didn't know what Katherine did to him or how. Roy was about to turn around to go back home when something caught his attention. It was a sound. Thump-thump was a sound that Roy was hearing. Roy looked ahead to see a girl. From what she looked like she was in her late teens. The teen got closer to Roy and the sounds got louder. Roy couldn't place his finger on the sound thought Roy knew for a fact that it was coming from the teen. The teen passed Roy right when she passed Roy something made him snapped and Roy lost it. Roy didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't stop. The one thing that ran through Roy's mind at that moment was blood and kill. Roy grabs the teen and pushes her into the alleyway with great force.

W-what...? The girls try to speak but she was having a hard time to.

Roy pushed her on the wall. The girl hit her head on the stone wall knocking the air out of her but Roy didn't care. All Roy cared about was her sweet blood that was coursing through her veins. Roy could hear her heartbeat going fast. He could smell the fear off of her which only made him want her more. The girl was about to scream but Roy put his hands on her mouth muffling any screams. The girl tried to push Roy off of her but she wasn't strong enough. Roy took both of her hands and pin them in place. Roy could feel a slight pain in his mouth as his canine teeth grow. The girl trying to scream again but her screams do not reach anyone's ears. Roy leaned in and licked the girl's neck. The girl tensed up. Roy sinks his teeth into her neck. The sweet warm blood rushed into his mouth and Roy was lost in the taste that he did not notice the girl's body go limped. Once Roy was done he dropped the girl's dead body on the ground. Roy came back to his senses.

_What the hell did I just do? _Roy thought with shock. _Why did I do the same thing that Katherine did to me. I killed her. I just killed someone for their blood. _

Roy's breathing came out shaky and he had wide eyes.

_I can't just leave this body here someone would find it. _

Roy dig through his pocket and he found his gloves. When he found his gloves he put them on and aimed. He snapped his fingers together and the body went up in flames. Roy didn't know what else to do. If the military found out what happened then they would strip him of his certification and he would be put on trial. Roy fled the scene before anyone noticed the flames. He ran home and closes the door. He sat down on the couch and replayed the events that just took place.

_I could hear her heartbeat and I drink her blood. What just happened there no one can know about. I can't even explain what happened. _

Roy sighed and lay down on the couch. He closes eyes hoping that he could get some more sleep. He had to go in to work tomorrow. Hawkeye would personally come over to his house shoot him and then drag him to work. Roy didn't want that to happen. Roy found himself tossing and turning before he decided to try and get some sleep in his bed. Roy walked in and plopped down on his bed. It took some time before Roy got to sleep but he was thankful that he did. Roy woke up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6 AM. Roy got up. He had an hour to get ready. Roy got changed and walked out of the house. The sun was bright and warm. Roy instantly got a headache and he wish that he could phone in sick but Hawkeye would shoot him for that. Roy made his way to Central command center. He walked into the main office. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Sir, how are you doing"? Fury asked from his desk.

"I'm fine". Roy said.

He could hide his pain pretty well from others. He looked over to Hawkeye. She was standing at her desk. Her body showed no emotion but her eyes told a different story. Roy could see her worry for him. She's the one person that Roy had trouble hiding his pain from. Roy walked in to his private office. At his desk there were a lot of papers. Roy moved to the window and closes the blinds. He then sat down. Roy could feel his headache begin to fade. He picked up a pen and starts to sign. About half an hour later Hawkeye came in with some papers. She came in and closes the door.

"Sir, why are the blinds close". Hawkeye asked as she walked up to Roy's desk.

"I thought that I would change things up". Roy said though he knew that was a poor excuse but that was the only thing he could think of.

"Sir, are you really okay". Hawkeye asked with some concern. "This isn't it you". Hawkeye added quietly.

Hawkeye put the papers on his desk.

"Yes I'm fine". Roy said as he looked at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye gave him the, _who are you fooling look_. Roy opened his mouth to say something but Hawkeye cut him off.

"Fine" Hawkeye said with a sigh.

She walked out and closes the door.

_That could've gone better._ Roy thought.

He wanted to tell someone what was happening but they would ask questions that Roy didn't have answers to. For the rest of the day it was like hell. When people came in Roy would get these feelings that he needed to drink their blood. He hated the feeling especially when it was one of his own men. Then there was the sun. Every time he walked out of his darkened office he would get a really bad headache. Roy was thankful when the sun has gone down and he was able to open up the curtains. Roy finished up at the office and began to walk home. He still has to try and find a way to find Katherine.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and this book. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. I know that there isn't a lot of talking in this chapter but the next chapter is going to be a lot of talking. There is a lot going to be something in the next chapter. So stay tuned for that until next time bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your support. That isn't a lot to say sorry. Just go and read this chapter.**

Roy was walking home. He could feel himself growing hungry for blood. Roy hated that feeling but he doesn't know why he's getting it. Roy sighed. There were not a lot of people out. Most of them were snuggled in their bed sleeping. Roy wishes that he could sleep but he knew that before he could go to bed he needs blood. Roy looked ahead to see a guy stumbling towards Roy. The guy looked to be in his early 20s. Roy wanted to turn around and run home but something made his legs walk towards the man. Even from where Roy was he could smell the alcohol from the guy. The guy accidentally bumped into Roy and Roy lost it again. Roy grabbed the man and dragged him into the alleyway. The guy didn't even know what was happening because he was drunk. Roy pushed him up on the wall.

The guy didn't even try to fight back. Roy leaned in and licks the guy's neck. The guy didn't move nor do anything. Roy sank his teeth into the man. The man blood spilled into Roy's mouth. The man's blood was a little bitter but it was still sweet. The guy's body went limp and Roy drops the guy on the floor. Roy whipped the blood on his sleeve. Roy was disgusted by himself. The man could've easily been one of his teammates and he would've killed them. Roy set the body on flames just like the last one. Roy got home. He was still shocked about what happened in the alleyway. It's not like he hasn't seen corpses before and it's not like he hasn't killed before.

Roy hated killing even on orders but killing for him was something different. He kills people for their blood. Roy was scared that the next time he sees one of his teammates he will lose it and kill them. Roy could never live with that. Roy walked into the kitchen. Roy looked up and gasped. He wasn't prepared for this. There sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup coffee was Katherine.

"Hello my half blood. How was your hunt"? Katherine said with happiness.

Roy looked at her. He wanted to talk to her to ask her what she did to him and why.

"What do you mean hunt". Roy asked Katherine.

Katherine looked at Roy funny for a moment then she had a wide smirk on.

"You don't know what you're becoming do you". Katherine said.

"I guess I don't please explain". Roy said with a calm voice.

If possible Katherine's smirk grew wider.

"You my dear are no longer human". She paused giving Roy time to let the words sink in.

Katherine got up from her seat at the kitchen table and walked over to Roy.

"What do you mean I'm no longer human? That isn't even possible". Roy said to Katherine.

Katherine was now standing in front of Mustang.

"How very interesting I never made a half blood so this is all very new to me". Katherine said.

Half blood? Roy asked.

"Yes a half blood that is what you are. You are a half vampire". Katherine said.

Roy didn't know what to think. Vampires don't exist but know that he thinks about it everything makes sense. With the sunlight, having no reflection and craving blood. If he was a vampire then everything makes sense.

"Vampire"? Roy repeated.

Let's sit down and I will explain everything to you. Katherine said moving to the kitchen table.

Roy nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Katherine sat down to. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Let me start from the beginning. In order to become a vampire the human has to drink the vampire's blood and vampire has to drink the human's blood by doing that the human will start the transformation. In order to finish the transformation the human has to die with the vampire's blood in their system. If the human does not die then they'll become a half vampire. As a half vampire you will be more substitutable to sunlight you'll have no reflection and you will crave blood more than normal vampires. You can't taste human and you still need some sleep. This is because you still transforming. As a full vampire you'll be able to walk in the sunlight. You'll still get headaches but they won't be a strong. You'll be able to control your bloodlust a lot better and you'll be able to eat human food. As a full vampire you don't need sleep. Though you will not get your reflect back, that is lost for you forever". Katherine pauses and took a sip of her coffee.

Roy thought about what he had just heard. If he was a half vampire then was Katherine here to turn him into a full vampire. If he is a half vampire then does that mean that he still half human? If he is still half human then can't he turn back into a full human instead of becoming a vampire?

"If I am a half vampire then does that mean I'm still half human"? Roy asked.

He needed to find out if there was a way to become human again and if there was then Roy would choose that instead of becoming a full vampire.

"Yes that is correct". Katherine said as she put the coffee mug back on the table.

"Then is there a way to become human again". Roy asked.

"Sadly no once the transformation starts there is no way of stopping it". Katherine said sadly.

"What would happen if I don't become a full vampire". Roy asked.

"Then your bloodlust will take control of you. You'll become mindless. All you would care about is blood and you don't care who you get from it. When you are at that state then you can't become a full vampire". Katherine said taking another sip of coffee.

"Why did you turn me into a vampire and did you come here turn me into a full vampire". Roy said

"Yes I did come here to make you a full vampire but now I'm not so sure. The reason why I turned you is a secret one that you cannot know yet". Katherine said.

"What do you mean when you said that you came here to turn me but now you're not so sure". Roy asked.

Katherine smiled.

"Remember what I said you're my first half blood so I'm going have some fun with you. Don't worry I will turn you into full vampire before your bloodlust takes control of you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to take my leave". Katherine said and then she was gone.

Roy was left in the kitchen thinking about what he had just heard. Roy sat there for long time thinking about Katherine and him being a half vampire. It was hard to think that vampires actually exist and that Roy was one of them. Roy can't deny the facts that are right in front of him. He was a vampire and he can't become human again. That upset Roy a little. He was also upset that he would have to kill people until he becomes a full vampire. Roy got up in the kitchen table and walked to his bedroom. Roy had to be strong. He had to be strong for his friends. If they found out what Roy was and they found out that he had given up they would slap him. He was going to get through the now matter what. He will complete his goal to become Führer no matter what the future has in store for him.

**Yeah chapter 4 is complete. See I told you that there was a lot more talking in this chapter. Anyway please tell me that you think. Also please favourite and follow. Till next time bye.**


End file.
